A magnetic recording medium for video, audio, computer use or the like travels slidably on a magnetic recording head on the recording and reproducing and therefore its magnetic layer is apt to be abraded. Because of this reason, it is desirable for the magnetic layer of a magnetic recording medium to be excellent in abrasion resistance. In the case of a magnetic recording tape for video use which slides on a magnetic recording head at a high speed it is particularly desirable for, its magnetic layer is particularly desired to have a high abrasion resistance at a high temperature because of the heat of friction produced on the sliding. Further, the recent development of magnetic recording apparatuses have resulted in the use of magnetic recording medium under various conditions. Thus, the appearance of a magnetic recording medium which is resistant to abrasion and excellent in durability under the drastic conditions such as a high temperature and high humidity is highly demanded.
In order to satisfy such demand, it has been proposed to incorporate a lubricant such as a higher aliphatic acid, a higher aliphatic alcohol or an aliphatic acid ester or a lubricaing composition consisting of an aliphatic acid ester and zinc stearate into the magnetic layer of a magnetic recording medium. Said lubricant is effective in enhancing the abrasion resistance but bleeds out onto the surface of the magnetic layer with lapse of time, even when incorporated in a small amount, so as to stain a magnetic recording head, a guide part or the like. In extreme cases, the bled lubricant makes the surface of the magnetic layer sticky, whereby the running of the magnetic recording tape becomes unstable. Said lubricating composition consisting of an aliphatic acid ester and zinc stearate prevents the blooming of the aliphatic acid ester as a lubricant and the running stability of a magnetic recording tape is increased with enhancement of the abrasion resistance. Under the drastic conditions such as a high temperature and a high humidity, however, the blooming of a lubricant is not sufficiently prevented, and the running of a magnetic recording tape is sometimes unstabilized.